Pretty Cure Meets SpongeBob
by Bird6490
Summary: Megumi and her friends have a dream where they join SpongeBob and Patrick on their quest to retrieve King Neptune's crown in Shell City and save Mr. Krabs. With Pretty Cure by the two best friends' side, they are sure to make it back to Bikini Bottom in 6 days!
1. Waking Up in Bikini Bottom

It was a peaceful night in Pikarigaoka and Megumi and her friends were having a sleepover at her house watching the SpongeBob Squarepants movie. They just finished watching it and Megumi turned the TV off. "After going through all of that, SpongeBob deserved to be manager" said Yuko. "Yeah. But still it's a great movie!" said Hime. "When a TV show like that has gotten so much popularity, no wonder it deserves a movie" said Iona. The girls have been watching SpongeBob from time to time but they have never seen the movie until now. "I had no idea that the show was this popular-desu wa!" said Ribbon. "Sure is. In fact, it's so popular that it's got its own Broadway musical in America" said Megumi. Everyone gasped. "Oh my gosh! That is such an honor!" said Hime. "I'll have to recommend it to my sister since she's over there with our parents" said Iona. "I'm sure she'll love it-ze. After all, earlier I read that it's got hundreds of positive reviews-ze" said Glasan. "Then there's no way Maria can miss it" said Megumi, smiling.

The girls checked the time and it was pretty late. "It's gotten pretty late. We should start getting ready for bed" said Megumi. "Okay" said Hime, Yuko and Iona. So the girls washed up and changed into their pajamas. Then they went upstairs to Megumi's room where they were sleeping. Hime, Yuko and Iona set up their sleeping bags and tucked themselves into them while Megumi tucked herself into her bed. Ribbon lied next to Hime and Glasan lied next to Iona. "Watching the SpongeBob movie was so worth while. Imagine if we got to be a part of it as Pretty Cure. I think Mindy and I could get along well since we're both princesses" said Hime. "I agree. I heard that they made a second SpongeBob movie due to popular demand on the show. We should watch it next time" said Yuko. "Maybe we'll even get to be a part of the movie tonight!" said Megumi. "What do you mean?" asked Iona. "The last time I talked to Saki, Love, Nozomi, Miyuki and Haruka, they said that they and their groups got to be a part of a movie in their dreams. We could be next!" said Megumi. "I would love that!" said Hime. "Me too!" said Yuko. "Me three!" said Iona. "Us too!" said Ribbon and Glassan. Megumi yawned. "We'll just have to find out soon. In the meantime, goodnight everyone" said Megumi. "Goodnight" said everyone else. And they all fell asleep.

Later, Megumi opened her eyes to see a particular sea sponge talking to her. "Hello? Miss? Are you alright?" the sponge asked. Megumi woke up and noticed the sea sponge was none other than SpongeBob! Megumi gasped as she sat up and took a breath. "You're okay. What a relief" said Spongebob, relieved. Megumi looked down and noticed that she was wearing her casual clothes and that she had a mermaid tail instead of legs. "Huh?! What happened to my legs?!" she said, freaking out. "What are you talking about? Mermaid don't have legs" said SpongeBob. Before Megumi could answer, she heard a familiar voice approaching. "Megumi!" said the voice. It was Yuko who was swimming to her friend with a mermaid tail along with Ribbon who was a sea turtle. "Yuu-Yuu! Ribbon!" said Megumi, happy to see her friends. "Thank goodness we found you!" said Yuko. "How did you find Megumi-desu wa?" Ribbon asked SpongeBob. "I was on my way to the Krusty Krab when suddenly..." said SpongeBob, recalling. He had a flashback of when he was running to the Krusty Krab. He was saying "I'm ready. Promotion. I'm ready. Promotion-ow!" until he tripped and fell over something. He stood up, brushed some dust off his shoulders from the fall and noticed Megumi lying on the ground unconscious. "Huh? Who's she?" SpongeBob wondered. The flashback ended. "And that's what happened" said SpongeBob. "We're glad you are okay but when Ribbon and I woke up, Hime and Iona were nowhere to be seen" Yuko explained to Megumi. "Glasan is missing too-desu wa" said Ribbon. "Are they your friends? I'd be glad to help you find them" SpongeBob said to Megumi. "That's really nice of you but shouldn't you get to Krusty Krab?" Megumi asked. SpongeBob looked at his watch and realized time was running out. "Oh my gosh you're right!" he said. He took a breath to calm himself down. "Would you three like to come with me? We can look for your friends after I get my promotion" said SpongeBob. "Sure!" said Megumi, Yuko and Ribbon. "I'm SpongeBob by the way. Nice to meet you" said SpongeBob. "I'm Megumi. And these are my friends Yuko and Ribbon" said Megumi, introducing herself and her two friends. "Le's go! We're off to the Krusty Krab!" said SpongeBob. "Yeah!" said Megumi, Yuko and Ribbon.

Meanwhile, Hime opened her eyes to see a mermaid talking to her. "Can you hear me? Wake up!" said the mermaid. Hime woke up and sat up. She noticed the mermaid was Princess Mindy! "Thank goodness you're okay. And your friends are okay as well" said Mindy. She and Hime saw Iona who was a mermaid and Glasan who was a sea turtle. Iona and Glasan noticed Hime and swam over to her. "You okay Hime?" Iona asked. "I'm fine but why do you have a tail?" Hime asked back. "When I woke up, I noticed that and realized that I turned into a mermaid. And so did you" Iona replied. Hime looked down and saw that Iona was right. "Huh?! How did I grow this tail?!" Hime said, freaking out. "Calm down. Having a tail is perfectly normal for merpeople" said Mindy. "But we are not mermaids! We're humans!" said Hime. "Humans? You mean those creatures with two legs that live on land?" said Mindy. "Yes!" said Hime. "Hime, could we be having the same dream?" Iona asked. "Probably" Hime replied. Mindy was confused. "What do you mean dream? This is all real" said Mindy. Iona explained that what is happening right now is a dream to her, Glasan and Hime. "That is very strange but I'll believe you" said Mindy. "Wait! Where are Megumi and Yuko?" Hime asked. "Ribbon is gone too-ze!" said Glasan. "Are they your friends?" Mindy asked. "Yes and we got separated from them somehow" said Iona. "Until we find them, would you three like to stay at my castle?" Mindy asked. "Sure!" said Hime, Iona and Glasan. "By the way, my name's Himelda Window Cure Queen of the Blue Sky but you can call me Hime. And these are my friends Iona and Glasan" said Hime. "My name's Mindy. I'm the daughter of King Neptune" said Mindy. "You're a princess?! So am I!" said Hime, pretending that she just knew about Mindy being royal. "That's so cool! I can't wait to show you guys my home!" said Mindy, happy.


	2. No Promotion and Neptune's Missing Crown

Later, Mr. Krabs was at a stand in front of the Krusty Krab 2. A huge crowed was gathered there, seated. "Welcome. Welcome, everyone, to the grand opening of The Krusty Krab 2!" said Mr. Krabs. The crowd clapped. "We paid $9 for this?" asked Mrs. Puff. "I paid $10" said Sandy. "Now, before we begin with the ribbon-cutting, I'd like to announce the name of our new manager." said Mr. Krabs. Again, the crowd clapped but SpongeBob was clapping hard and cheering. "Yay! Yeah! Yeah! Now we're talking! Yeah!" he cheered. Megumi held onto SpongeBob. "Calm down SpongeBob. Save your excitement for when you get your promotion" she told him. "Oh, right" said SpongeBob, calming down. "Yes. Well, anyway... The new manager is a loyal, hard-working employee." said Mr. Krabs. "Yes." SpongeBob said, thinking. "The obvious choice for the job." Mr. Krabs continued. "He's right." SpongeBob said, thinking. "A name you all know. It starts with an S." Mr. Krabs continued. "That's me" said SpongeBob, thinking. "Please welcome our new manager...Squidward Tentacles!" said Mr. Krabs. A banner fell with Squidward's face on it. Still thinking that he got the job, SpongeBob cheered "Yes! Yeah!". He shook Squidward's hand and said to him "Oh, better luck next time, buddy. Yeah! All right!".

SpongeBob went up to the stand and talked into the microphone. "People of Bikini Bottom, as the manager of-" he began before Mr. Krabs interrupted him. "Uh, SpongeBob" Mr. Krabs interrupted. "Hold the phone, folks, I'm getting an important news flash from Mr. Krabs. Go ahead, Mr. K." said SpongeBob. Mr. Krabs whispered to SpongeBob and the sponge repeated everything he said into the microphone. "This is embarrassing. Even for SpongeBob" Megumi said to Yuko and Ribbon. "Yeah" Yuko and Ribbon agreed. "Oh, for crying out loud, SpongeBob! You didn't get the job!" Mr. Krabs yelled, frustrated. "What?" SpongeBob asked, disappointed. "You... did not... get... the job." said Mr. Krabs repeated. "But... But why?" asked SpongeBob, sad. "SpongeBob, you're a great fry cook, but I gave the job to Squidward because being manager is a big responsibility. Well, let's face it, he's more... mature than you." Mr. Krabs explained. "I'm not... mature?" SpongeBob asked. "Ah, lad, I mean this in the nicest of ways, but there's a word for what you are, and that word is... now, let's see..." said Mr. Krabs. "Dork?" asked Lenny, from the crowd. "No, wait, that's not right. Not a dork." said Mr. Krabs. "A goofball?" asked Pearl, from the crowd. "Closer, but no, no, no." said Mr. Krabs. "Kid?" asked Ribbon. "Yes! That's the word I'm looking for." said Mr. Krabs. Megumi and Yuko glared at Ribbon. "What?" asked Ribbon. "Look, what I'm trying to say is, you're just a kid. And to be a manager, you have to be a man. Otherwise they'd call it "kid-ager." You understand-ager? I mean, you understand?" Mr. Krabs explained. "I guess so, Mr. Krabs" said SpongeBob, looking down. Then he started to walk away. "SpongeBob, wait!" said Megumi. She, Yuko and Ribbon swam after SpongeBob. "Ribbon didn't mean to hurt your feelings! Really!" Yuko called, while swimming. "Poor kid." said Mr. Krabs to himself. Suddenly, Patrick appeared flying on a banner naked with a "Go SpongeBob" flag on his butt. "Hooray for SpongeBob! Hooray for SpongeBob!" he cheered. Then he accidentally hit the stage which set on fire. Everyone except Patrick ran away. "Let's hear it for SpongeBob! Hello? Where'd everybody go? Did I miss something? Did you see my butt?" said Patrick.

Later that evening, at King Neptune's castle, numerous fish were preparing for the Royal Court. Neptune and Mindy sat on their thrones. Hime and Iona stood next to Neptune. "Thanks again for letting us stay in your castle, King Neptune" Hime whispered. "Don't worry about it. Any fellow royal who's a friend of Mindy's is welcome to stay in our castle" Neptune whispered back. A flashback showed Mindy entering the castle with her new friends. Her father was getting ready for the Royal Court when he noticed his daughter. "Ah, Mindy, perfect timing" he said to her. Neptune noticed the unknown guests and asked them "Who are you all?". "Father, these are my new friends, Hime, Iona and Glasan. They got separated from their other friends and they need a place to stay for the night. I was wondering if they could stay here tonight?" Mindy said. "You see, I'm royal, Your Majesty" said Hime. That caught Neptune's attention. "Is that so? What kingdom are you from?" Neptune asked her. "The Blue Sky Kingdom" said Hime. "I've heard tales about that kingdom but never believed that it existed" said Neptune. "That's probably because you heard about it when the Phantom Empire took over. They are gone now" said Hime. "...Very well, then. Mindy, your guests are welcome to stay in our castle" said Neptune. The flashback ended when the sound of the squire's trumpet stopped. Neptune hit the squire on the head with his trident. "Oh right." said the squire. He cleared his throat and continued "The royal court is now in session. Bring the prisoner forward". Two guards brought in a very puny and screwy fish who had chains on his arms. He looked very scared and he shook nervously. "So, you have confessed to the crime of touching the king's crown?" Neptune glared at him. "Yes, but-" the prisoner began. "But what?!" Neptune snarled. "But it's my job, Your Highness. I'm the royal crown polisher." said the prisoner. "Well, then I guess I can't execute you. Twenty years in the dungeon it is." said Neptune, coming up with a punishment. "Daddy!" Mindy glared at her dad. She swam over to the crown polisher and freed him. "You're free to go" she said, smiling. "Bless you, Princess Mindy." said the crown polisher, smiling. He ran away after that.

"Mindy, how dare you defy me?!" Neptune glared at his daughter. "Why do you have to be so mean?" asked Mindy. "I am the king. I must enforce the laws of the sea." Neptune replied, boastfully. "But that doesn't mean you give everyone who breaks the laws harsh punishments. My parents are king and queen and they don't do that" Hime added in for defense. "Besides, Father, I wish you'd try a little love and compassion instead of these harsh punishments." said Mindy. "That would be nice" said the squire. Neptune hit the squire on the head again with his trident. "Squire, clear the room. I wish to speak to my daughter and her friend alone" Neptune demanded. The squire left the room with everyone else including Iona and Glasan. Neptune took off his crown and showed it to Mindy and Hime. "What is this, Mindy and Hime?" he asked them. "Your crown?" Mindy and Hime asked, confused. "And what does this crown do?" Neptune asked. "It covers your bald spot." said Mindy, smiling. "It's not bald! It's... thinning." Neptune explained. He put the crown on a pillow on a stool and continued explaining "This crown does much more than cover a slightly receding hairline." While his back was turned, Plankton peeked out from behind the crown, snickering evilly. "No, this crown entitles the one who wears it to be in charge of the sea. One day, you will wear this crown." Neptune said to Mindy. "I'm gonna be bald?!" Mindy panicked. "Thinning!" Neptune reminded her. Hime tried not to laugh. "Anyway, the point is, you won't wear it until you learn how to rule with an iron fist" Neptune explained. He put the pillow on his head and crossed his arms. "Like your father" he finished. "Um, Your Majesty, you are not wearing your crown" Hime pointed out. Neptune glanced at her, then took off the pillow to see that she was right. "What the?!" said Neptune. He looked at the stool to discover that his crown was missing. "My crown! Aah! Someone has stolen the royal crown!" Neptune yelled. Plankton left the castle with Neptune's crown. "I got it. I got it!" he cheered.

Meanwhile at Goofy Goober's Ice Cream Party Boat, the bar was filled with kids eating ice cream. SpongeBob was sobbing at the Nut Bar with the girls comforting him. "SpongeBob, I'm so sorry I hurt your feelings-desu wa" Ribbon apologized. SpongeBob sniffed and replied "It's okay, Ribbon. It wasn't your fault". "Whenever I feel sad about something, I try not to think about what's bothering me" said Megumi. SpongeBob wiped his tears. "You're right, Megumi. I'll try it" he said. He tried not thinking about not getting his promotion and he stopped crying. "Hey, you know, I actually feel a little better. I don't even remember why I was sad." said SpongeBob. Patrick approached the sponge and said to him "Hey, it's the new Krusty Krab 2 manager!". That made SpongeBob start to cry again. "Wow, the pressure's already setting in." said Patrick. "That's not what SpongeBob is upset about" said Megumi. "Wh-who are you?" Patrick asked Megumi. He was a little scared because he never saw her before. "We're SpongeBob's new friends. I'm Megumi and this is Yuko and Ribbon" Megumi said introducing herself and her friends to Patrick. "Pat, you don't understand. I didn't get the promotion." SpongeBob said to his best friend. "What? Why?" Patrick asked, surprised. "Mr. Krabs thinks I'm a kid." SpongeBob replied. Patrick slapped his forehead and said "What?! That's insane!". "I know." said SpongeBob. "Well, saying you're a kid, it's like saying _I'm_ a kid!" said Patrick. The waiter handed Patrick his Goober Meal. "I know what will make you feel better, SpongeBob" said Yuko. "You do? What?" SpongeBob asked. Yuko reached into her pocket and took out a piece of candy. She showed it to SpongeBob and said "It's a honey candy. I made it myself". SpongeBob wasn't really sure about eating it. "Yuu-Yuu's honey candies always makes our friend Hime feel better" said Megumi. SpongeBob unwrapped the candy and ate it. After he ate it, he smiled. "Mmmm! That was good! Thanks Yuko! I feel better already" he smiled to Yuko. "You're welcome SpongeBob" said Yuko, smiling back. "I'm sorry I didn't get to help you guys find your friends. We can do it tomorrow. You're welcome to stay at my house for the night" said SpongeBob. "Thanks SpongeBob!" said Megumi, Yuko and Ribbon. "I'm gonna head home with the girls, Pat. The celebration's off" said SpongeBob. "Are you sure?" Patrick asked. "Yeah. We need to get a good night sleep for tomorrow. The girls got separated from their friends and we're going to find them tomorrow." said SpongeBob. "Okay, see you" said Patrick. SpongeBob left with the girls and they slept at his house.


	3. The Adventure Begins

The next morning at the Krusty Krab 2, Mr. Krabs pinned the manager pin on Squidward's shirt. Then he pulled up a telescope to him. "Now, pay attention, Squidward. As new manager, you've gotta keep a sharp eye out for paying customers." Mr. Krabs explained. He looked through the telescope while Squidward said "Yawn". "What's this? King Neptune is riding toward the Krusty Krab at lunchtime! He's got money!" said Mr. Krabs while looking through the telescope. Outside, King Neptune got out of the coach and closed the door on Mindy. "Stay in the coach with your friends, daughter. This won't take long" he told her. "Daddy, please. I think you're overreacting." Mindy replied, gently. "Silence, Mindy. I know what I'm doing." Neptune replied. He turned around to leave, but bumped into the Krusty Krab sign pole. "Ow! Squire!" said Neptune. "Yes, Your Highness?" asked the squire. "Have this pole executed at once." Neptune demanded. Iona rolled her eyes.

Inside the Krusty Krab 2, Mr. Krabs changed the price of the Krabby Patty. "$101 for a Krabby Patty?" Squidward asked. "With cheese, Mr. Squidward, with cheese." Mr. Krabs replied. The squire played his trumpet and Neptune entered the Krusty Krab 2. "Greeting, subjects. I seek the one known as Eugene Krabs. May he present himself to me at once." Neptune said to the customers. "I'm Eugene Krabs, Your Highness. Would you like to order something?" said Mr. Krabs. "Nay!" Neptune yelled which summoned lightning underwater somehow. "I'm on to you, Krabs! You have stolen the royal crown, you cannot deny. For, clever as you are, you left one damning piece of evidence at the scene of the crime." said Neptune. He held out a piece of paper and showed it to Mr. Krabs. ""I stole your crown. Signed, Eugene Krabs?!"" Mr. Krabs read, shocked. "Relinquish the royal crown to me at once!" Neptune ordered. "But-But this is crazy! I didn't do it!" Mr. Krabs exclaimed. A phone rang and the answering machine went off. "Ahoy, this is Eugene Krabs. Leave a message." Mr. Krabs's voice said on the answering machine. "Hi, Mr Krabs" a voice on the answering machine replied. "This is Clay, the guy you sold Neptune's crown to. Yeah, I just wanted to say thanks again for selling me the crown. Neptune's crown.". Mr. Krabs tried to stop the machine by breaking it, but it continued to play the message. "I sold it to a guy in Shell City, and I just wanted to say thanks again for selling me the crown. Neptune's crown. Which is now in Shell City. Goodbye." said Clay's voice on the answering machine. Mr. Krabs got very nervous and he started to sweat. "Heh, heh... Don't you just hate wrong numbers?" he asked. " **MY CROWN IS IN THE FORBIDDEN SHELL CITY?!** " Neptune yelled. He began to scream very loudly. Outside, Plankton was behind the restaurant, holding the phone. "Plan Z. I love Plan Z." he said to himself.

Neptune stopped screaming and held out his trident. "Prepare to burn, Krabs." he said. His trident glowed fire underwater. "Wait, Neptune! Please, I'm begging you! I ain't a crook! Ask anyone, they'll vouch for me!" Mr. Krabs sobbed. "Very well, then." Neptune replied. The fire on his trident went out and he said to the customers "Before I turn this conniving crustacean into fishmeal, who here has anything to say about Eugene Krabs?". SpongeBob opened the front door and said "I've got something to say about Mr. Krabs". Outside, Megumi, Yuko and Ribbon watched the sponge. Hime, Iona and Glasan noticed their friends. "Girls!" they said getting out of the carriage. "Hime! Iona! Glasan!" said Megumi. "Those are your friends?" Mindy asked. "Yep! This is Megumi, Yuko and Ribbon" said Hime, introducing her friends to Mindy. "Thanks for looking after our friends" said Yuko to Mindy. "No problem and it's nice to see that you guys reunited with each other. I'm Mindy" said Mindy. They heard yelling inside and it was Mr. Krabs yelling out as his pants, underwear and whole body was on fire. He jumped into a mop bucket to cool himself down. He looked relaxed, but he wouldn't be for long.

Neptune prepared to blast Mr. Krabs again. And now, Eugene Krabs, you... will..." Neptune began. "Wait!" SpongeBob stepped in. "I'm flattered you would do this on my account, but being manager isn't worth killing Mr. Krabs over." "Quiet, fool! Mr. Krabs stole my crown, and now it's in Shell City. That's why he must die." Neptune explained. Megumi and her friends entered the Krusty Krab 2 to help SpongeBob. "You can't kill someone over a crown! That's too harsh!" Hime said. "Hime, Iona, you're supposed to stay in the carriage" Neptune told the two girls. He noticed their friends with them. "I'm assuming your friends found you?" he said. "Yes! Besides, don't you think you are overreacting over losing your crown?" asked Megumi. "You don't understand. My crown is a symbol of my king-like authority. And between you and me... my hair is thinning a bit." Neptune explained to the group. "Oh, Your Highness, I'm sure it's not that noticeable" said SpongeBob as Neptune removed the paper bag to show his bald spot. "Bald! Bald!" SpongeBob called out. "Bald! Bald! Bald!" the customers joined in. "My eyes!" one fish cried out. Neptune placed the paper bag back on his head. "Alright, alright" he said. "King Neptune, sir? Would you spare Mr. Krabs' life if my new friends and I went to get your crown back?" SpongeBob asked. "You all go to Shell City?" Neptune asked before laughing out loud. "No one who's gone to Shell City has ever returned. What makes you think you could? You're just a couple of kids". "But we're not kids. We can do it" said SpongeBob. "My friends and I are legendary warriors" said Megumi. "What?" SpongeBob asked. Megumi never mentioned being a legendary warrior to him. "Run along. I have a crab to cook." said Neptune, not believing SpongeBob and Megumi. Before Neptune could fire up his trident, Megumi quickly called out "If you don't believe us, we'll show you! Ready girls?". "Ready!" her friends said. Neptune turned to the girls to see if they are right. SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, and everyone else in the Krusty Krab did the same thing.

Iona's Fortune Piano opened and Megumi, Hime and Yuko's PreChanMirrors opened up and their reflections appeared on them. "Time to change!" said a female voice while the buttons glowed. The girls spun around as their hair colors and styles changed. Yuko's hair turned yellow. Hime's hair changed to light blue and was styled into pigtails. Megumi's hair turned hot pink and was styled into a ponytail. Finally, Iona's hair changed to lilac purple and lengthened into a ponytail. The girls leaped onto their cards and inserted them into their transformation devices. "Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change!" shouted Megumi, Hime and Yuko. "Pretty Cure! Kirarin Star Symphony!" shouted Iona as her ring shun before running her fingers across the keyboard of the piano. As the girls transformed, their legs grew. Cure Lovely wore a light pink cloak covering most of her body as she began to gain her clothes. A bunch of pink hearts appeared from the mirror and surrounded her. Two yellow hearts hit Cure Honey's arms. Two blue hearts hit Cure Princess's legs. Purple stars hit Cure Fortune's legs giving her boots. Lovely tapped the mirror on her head and a headpiece appeared. Honey, Fortune and Princess's headpieces appeared on their heads as well. Two blue hearts formed Princess's earrings. The Cures landed on giant hearts that showed their theme colors and the hearts exploded. They removed their cloaks which revealed the rest of their outfits. A winglike bow appeared on Lovely's back. Honey placed her PreChanMirror on her right hip, encasing in a carrying case. Lovely grabbed one more heart and put it on her left wrist and it turned into her LovePreBrace. Princess's LovePreBrace appeared on her left wrist. Honey's Triple Dance Honey Baton appeared and Fortune made a final pose. The Cures did a group pose before introducing themselves. "Immense love spreading throughout the world! Cure Lovely!" said Cure Lovely. "The blue wind dancing in the sky! Cure Princess!" said Cure Princess. "The light of life, flourishing on the Earth! Cure Honey!" said Cure Honey. "That star of hope that glitters in the night sky! Cure Fortune!" said Cure Fortune. "Happiness injection!" began Lovely and Princess. "Charging with elation!" continued Honey and Fortune. "Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!" said the Cures before striking a final group pose.

Everyone was shocked to see the girls' new looks. "Cure Lovely? Is that really Megumi?" SpongeBob wondered. "They are the legendary warriors Pretty Cure-desu wa!" said Ribbon, entering the Krusty Krab 2 with Glasan. "I must say that while I am impressed that you girls are legendary warriors but I still have a crab to cook" said Neptune. His trident lit up fire and SpongeBob and the Cures stood in front of Mr. Krabs. "No! We won't let you!" said SpongeBob. "Very well, then. I'll have to fry you all!" said Neptune. "Daddy, stop it!" Mindy barged in. "Can't you get through one day without executing someone?". "Mindy, I told you to stay in the carriage" said Neptune. "Where's your love and compassion?" Mindy asked as she picked up SpongeBob who looked cute and innocent. "Look at this little guy. He's willing to risk his life to find your crown and save his boss." "And we can handle the dangers of Shell City. Honest" Cure Lovely added in. "But, girls, I-" Neptune tried gently with them. "Please, Father? At least let them try. What have you got to lose? Might I remind you of your special problem?" Mindy begged. She swam up to him and removed the bag. "Bald! Bald! Bald!" the customers called out. "My eyes!" the unlucky fish called once more. Neptune placed the paper bag back on his head. "All right. Very well, Mindy. I'll give them a chance. But when your little champions fail to return, I get to splatter this crab all over the walls." he said. "Huh?!" Mr. Krabs panicked. "And as for you, be back here with my crown in exactly 10 days!" Neptune told SpongeBob and the Cures. Patrick popped up and said "They can do it in 9!". "8!" Neptune argued. "7!" Patrick glared. "6!" Neptune glared back. "Patrick!" yelled SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs as they jumped onto the starfish to shut him up. "6 it is then" Neptune smiled smugly. "Fi-ve." Patrick choked. "Patrick, shush!" SpongeBob told him. "Until then, the crab shall remain frozen where he now stands!" said Neptune. He pointed his trident at Mr. Krabs. "No, wait! I'm begging you!" Mr. Krabs begged. But Neptune froze him. "Who turned on the AC?" asked Squidward. He noticed Mr. Krabs frozen and gasped. "Mr. Krabs! Oh, no, this is terrible! Who's gonna sign my paycheck?" he said. "Seriously?" Glasan asked Squidward.

"Come along, Mindy" Neptune told his daughter as he left the building. "Listen, you guys, the road to Shell City is really dangerous. There's crooks, killers and monsters everywhere. And what's worse, there's a giant Cyclops who guards the outskirts of the city and preys on innocent sea creatures. Don't let him catch you, because if he does, he'll take you back to his lair, and you'll never be seen again." Mindy warned the adventurers. "She's purdy, SpongeBob" said Patrick as he looked like he was in love with the mermaid princess. "Don't worry, Mindy. We can handle it" said Cure Princess. "Here, take this." Mindy said handing over a bag to SpongeBob. "What's in here?" asked SpongeBob. He opened the bag and wind blew in his face. "It's a magical bag of winds. I stole them from my father." said Mindy. "You're hot" Patrick said to Mindy. "Once you find the crown, open the bag of winds and you'll be blown back home." Mindy explained. "Mindy!" Neptune called. "I'm coming. Good luck, SpongeBob." said Mindy. "Wait. How did you know my name?" SpongeBob asked. "Oh, I'm gonna be queen of the sea one day. I've learned the names of all the sea creatures." said Mindy. "What's my name?" Patrick asked. "That's easy. You're Patrick Star" Mindy replied. Patrick's cheeks turned red and he blushed shyly from head to toe. "Ribbon, Glasan, you stay with Mindy. We'll be okay on our own" Cure Fortune told the fairies. "Are you sure-ze?" Glasan asked. "Would we ever steer you wrong?" Fortune asked. "Okay" said the fairies. "Mindy!" Neptune called again. "I gotta go. I believe in you guys." said Mindy before going home with her father. Ribbon and Glasan joined her. "Thanks Mindy" said Lovely.

"Don't worry, Mr. Krabs, your life is in good hands" Cure Honey said to the frozen crab. "She's right, the girls, Patrick, Squidward and I-" SpongeBob added in. "Pass" said Squidward, leaving the Krusty Krab 2. "The girls, Patrick and I-" SpongeBob tried again. "Hi" Patrick waved. "are gonna get that crown back and save you from Neptune's wrath. You've got nothing to worry about. Your life is in our hands." SpongeBob finished. Mr. Krabs glanced at the group and rolled his eyes, feeling doomed. "So how do we get to Shell City?" asked Princess. "Come with me" said SpongeBob. He led the group into a secret room under the kitchen of the restaurant. "Feast your eyes, guys" said SpongeBob. "What is it?" Patrick asked. "The Patty Wagon" said SpongeBob, showing everyone a car that was in the shape of a burger. "Mr. Krabs uses it for promotional reasons. Let me show you some of its features. Sesame-seed finish, steel-belted pickles, grilled-leather interior. And under the hood, a fuel-injected french-fryer with dual overhead grease traps." said SpongeBob, showing the features. "Wow!" said Patrick and the Cures. "Yeah, wow!" said SpongeBob. Everyone got into the Patty Wagon. "Hey, I thought you didn't have a driver's license." said Patrick. "You don't need a license to drive a sandwich." said SpongeBob. "We can turn back into our normal selves for now" Megumi told the girls. They turned back into their normal forms and their mermaid tails grew back. SpongeBob took out a spatula which was the driver's key. He started the engine and they crashed through the side of the Krusty Krab 2. "Shell City, here we come!" said SpongeBob as the group began their adventure.


	4. Gas Station and Biker Bar

Soon after the adventurers left, Plankton entered the Krusty Krab, looking satisfied with himself. "Ding-a-ling. Hey there, old buddy." he said as he entered the building. Mr. Krabs was still frozen. "One secret formula to go, please. No, no, don't trouble yourself. I'll get it." said Plankton. He went into the kitchen and walked out with a bottle with the Krabby Patty secret formula inside. "Well, I'd like to hang around, but I've got Krabby Patties to make... over at the Chum Bucket. Plan Z, I love ya!" said Plankton, happy. As he left, Mr. Krabs had a frozen tear drop to the floor.

Meanwhile, back with SpongeBob, Patrick and the girls, as they drove to a nearby gas station, SpongeBob and Patrick sang the Goofy Goober theme song. Megumi and her friends didn't sing along because they weren't interested. When they stopped at the gas station, SpongeBob and Patrick stopped singing. SpongeBob honked the Patty Wagon horn which woke up the two hick gas station attendants, Floyd and Lloyd. "Fill 'er up please" said SpongeBob. "What'll it be, fellas? Mustard... or ketchup?!" asked Floyd. He and Lloyd slapped their knees and cracked up, rocking in their chairs. "Are they laughing at us?" Patrick asked. "No, Patrick. They're laughing next to us." said SpongeBob. "I highly doubt that" said Iona. Floyd and Lloyd continued to laugh as they advanced towards the Patty Wagon. "Where are you dumb kids headed, anyway?" asked Floyd. "Kids?!" Patrick glared. "Man, these guys are annoying" said Hime. "Now, Patrick and Hime. For your information, we are not kids. We are men and women. And we're off to get King Neptune's crown in Shell City" said SpongeBob. "Shell City?" Floyd and Lloyd said together. "Ain't that the place that's guarded by a killer Cyclops?" asked Lloyd. "That's right" said Yuko. "Lloyd, take off your hat in respect. Respect for the dead!" said Floyd. The two gas station attendants slapped their knees and cracked up again. "You dipsticks ain't gonna last 10 seconds over the county line!" said Floyd. The girls started to get annoyed. "Oh yeah! We'll see about that." said Hime. SpongeBob drove over the county line to see a boat jacker who looked rather aggressive. "Out of the car, fellas" the boat jacker demanded. SpongeBob and Patrick got out of the Patty Wagon but the girls stayed inside. Before any of them could transform, the boat jacker, grabbed the girls and threw them, got into the Patty Wagon and drove off with it. "How many seconds was that?" SpongeBob asked. Lloyd checked his watch and replied "Twelve". "In your face!" mocked SpongeBob and Patrick. They slapped their knees and laughed like Floyd and Lloyd who didn't seem to care. "Guess we're gonna have to continue by swimming" said Megumi. So the adventures continued their journey by swimming.

Meanwhile in Neptune castle, Mindy, Ribbon and Glasan were watching a news video on Mindy's laptop. "Perch Perkins here with an incredible news flash. Plankton is selling Krabby Patties at the Chum Bucket. How is this possible? Let's find out." Perch Perkins reported. He then went inside the Chum Bucket. "Plankton obviously stole the Krabby Patty formula-desu wa" Ribbon glared. "It makes sense though because Mr. Krabs couldn't stop him because Neptune froze him-ze" Glasan glared. "This doesn't look good at all" said Mindy. Inside, Plankton was watching his new customers. "Step right up. Plenty for everybody." he told them. "Excuse me, Plankton. Perch Perkins, Bikini Bottom News. Can I get a minute?" said Perch as he came up to Plankton. "Anything for you, Perch." Plankton replied. "All of Bikini Bottom wants to know, how did you get the Krabby Patty?" asked Perch. "Well, Perch, before my dear friend Eugene Krabs was frozen by King Neptune...I'm sorry" Plankton began before his voice broke and he made up a sad story to make himself look good. Everyone except for Mindy, Ribbon and Glasan fell for it. "He confided in me a secret wish. "Sell the Krabby Patty in my absence at the Chum Bucket," he said. "Don't let the flame die out." Plankton explained. He sobbed before brightening up instantly and took out a bucket to use as a hat. "By the way, act now and you get a free Chum Bucket bucket helmet with every purchase. Here you go, Perch" he said. Plankton gave out bucket helmets for everyone before going into his lab where Karen was. "Karen, baby, I haven't felt this giddy since the day you agreed to be my wife." he said. "I never agreed" Karen replied, correcting him. "Evil Plan Z is working perfectly. Nothing can stop me now!" Plankton smiled darkly. "Nothing except SpongeBob, his pink friend and some unusual mermaids I've never seen before" Karen replied before showing the adventurers on her monitor screen to show her husband. "My sensors indicate that they're going after the crown. If they make it back, Neptune might discover some fingerprints. Tiny fingerprints. Stubby, tiny fingerprints.". "Evil Plan Z is way ahead of you, baby. I've already hired someone to take care of those guys. He's a vicious, cold-blooded predator!" Plankton told his computer wife.

Back with the adventurers, SpongeBob and Patrick were being carried by Megumi and Hime. "Are we there yet?" Patrick asked. "We must be close by now" said SpongeBob, then he instantly cheered up. "Guys, look!" he then pointed to a sign that was in front of them. "We're doing great! Shell City's only five days away!". The wind blew off a leaf that was on the sign. "By car..." Patrick added lightly. "I wish we still had our car" said Yuko. "Guys, look!" Megumi pointed and found the Patty Wagon parked in front of a beat-up bar. "It's the car!". The adventurers were about to get into the Patty Wagon, but SpongeBob noticed that the key was missing. "The key!" he exclaimed. "Where do you guys think it is?" Patrick asked. A fish was then kicked through one of the bar's windows and landed next to SpongeBob, Patrick, Megumi, Hime, Yuko, and Iona, with many broken bones and a painfully twitchy leg. "I think I have an idea where" Iona said as she looked inside. Everyone looked inside the bar through a broken window. The inside was a disaster. Everything was cracked or splinted, and the dim lights made everything look red. "R.I.P." was written in spray paint on a wall with a dead or knocked out fish below it. The adventurers saw the boat jacker playing pool with the key hooked onto his belt. "There it is, guys. The key! Now, how are we gonna get it?" said SpongeBob. "We need to create a distraction so one of us will get the key" Iona suggested. "Ooh! Ooh! Wait! I wanna be the distraction" said Patrick. "Okay...I guess it really doesn't matter who does the distraction." said SpongeBob.

Patrick puffed out his chest as he bursted through the swinging doors, while SpongeBob and the girls crawled inside. "Ahem! Can I have everybody's attention?" said Patrick. Instantly, everyone clustered around Patrick with angry expressions, ready for a fight. "I have to use the bathroom" said Patrick. "It's, uhh...right over there." said the boat jacker, pointing in one direction before looking down to see SpongeBob trying to reach for the key. "Stupid contacts" said SpongeBob, looking around for an imaginary eye contact. "Oh, there it is. I better go wash it off.". After that, he ran to the bathroom and the girls went after him. "Patrick! You call that a distraction!?" said Yuko. "I had to go to the bathroom." said Patrick, flushing the toilet. "Well, I got my hands dirty for nothing." said SpongeBob. He pumped the soap dispenser and the top was pushed off by pressure from bubbles forming inside of it. "Guys, check it out!" said SpongeBob, happy. "Whoa." said Patrick. "Hooray! Bubble party!" SpongeBob and Patrick cheered. Bubbles floated all around the bathroom and SpongeBob and Patrick danced with them. "Uh, guys, I don't think you should be doing that" said Megumi. But SpongeBob and Patrick wouldn't listen to her. One bubbles drifted out from the door and Victor, the bar owner noticed it. "Hey! Who blew this bubble?!" he growled. Victor punched the bubble, making it pop and said "You all know the rules!". "All bubble-blowing babies will be beaten senseless by every able-bodied patron in the bar." the fish in the bar recited. "This is what I've been trying to tell you" Megumi told the sponge and starfish. "That's right! So who blew it?!" Victor roared. And just like that, SpongeBob and Patrick frantically popped all the bubbles.

"So... Nobody knows?" Victor glared. "Maybe it was-" one tough guy spoke up. "Shut up!" Victor yelled, throwing a chair at him. "Somebody in here ain't a real man.". The adventurers attempted to sneak out, but Victor noticed them. "You! We're on a baby hunt. And don't think we don't know how to weed 'em out" Victor glared at them, also not caring if Megumi and her friends were girls. "Now, everybody line up!". Everyone in the bar did what he said. "DJ! Time for the test" said Victor. The DJ gave a thumbs-up to Victor and began to play a particular song on a CD. "No baby can resist singing along to this" said Victor. SpongeBob and Patrick recognized the song. "SpongeBob, it's the Goofy Goober theme song" Patrick nervously told the sponge. "I know" SpongeBob replied in a raspy voice. "Just stay calm, keep your mouths shut and you'll be fine" Iona told them. Victor went down the line and checked the guests one-by-one to see their responses to the song. Megumi, Hime, Yuko and Iona looked like they never heard the song before. However, SpongeBob and Patrick were struggling. "Don't sing along, Patrick!" said SpongeBob, trying not to sing. "I'm trying. Trying so hard" Patrick replied. The two best friends looked like they could crack and break down singing the Goofy Goober song anytime now. Victor noticed that and tried to get them to crack by singing the song. Just as SpongeBob and Patrick were about to give in, two voices yelled out "Goofy, goofy, goober, goobers, yeah!". The song stopped, Victor laughed and approached the conjoined twins. "Well, well, well. Which one of you babies was it?". "It was him. He did it. I've never even eaten at-Goofy, goofy, goober, goobers, yeah!" replied the conjoined twins before covering each other's mouths since they sang the song together. "Well, looks like we got ourselves a double baby!" said Victor. The patrons began to beat up the conjoined twins and the adventurers managed to escape the bar. "Man, that was a close call." said Hime. "Guess what I got" said Patrick holding up the key. "You got the key. Now let's get out of here" said Yuko. The group then quietly got into the Patty Wagon. With that, they went back on the road to continue their journey.


	5. Plankton Takes Over and Monster Fight

The next morning in Bikini Bottom, Squidward was enjoying the time without SpongeBob. "Too bad SpongeBob's not here to enjoy SpongeBob not being here." he said to himself. Squidward laughed to himself and the side of his house opened like a garage door and he went out on a recumbent bicycle. Squidward pedaled down the road, past a fish wearing a Chum Bucket Bucket Helmet. "Morning" said the fish. Squidward noticed the fish's helmet and wondered "Some people have no taste in headgear.". He stopped at an intersection, and glanced at a husband and wife with their baby in a stroller, showing it to another fish, who shoke a rattle at the giggling baby. They all had helmets on. "Huh? Babies too?" Squidward wondered. He rode up to another person driving in her boat. "Excuse me, miss, but where is everybody getting that horrid headwear?" he asked her. The woman looked around confused and said "Who said that?". "Down here." Squidward replied. The woman looked down and found him. "Oh! Well, I got it at the Chum Bucket. Plankton's giving them away free with every Krabby Patty." she explained. "Chum Bucket?... Free?... Krabby Patty?... Plankton?... Giving?... With?" said Squidward, realizing what's going on.

At the Chum Bucket, Plankton was enjoying his day and watching his customers. Squidward bursted in. "So you're selling Krabby Patties, eh, Plankton?" he said. "That's right, Squidward." Plankton replied. He pulled out a helmet and said "And there's a free bucket helmet with every purchase. Care for one?". "No. You may have hoodwinked everyone else in this backwater town, but you can't fool me. I listen to public radio." said Squidward. "And what's that supposed to mean?" Plankton asked. "It means you set up Mr. Krabs. You stole the crown so Neptune would freeze him and you could finally get your stubby little paws on the Krabby Patty formula. It was you all along. But you made one fatal mistake. You messed with my paycheck. And I'm gonna report you to the highest authority in the land, King Neptune!" Squidward explained. "We'll see about that, Inspector Looselips" said Plankton. He laughed and pressed a button on Karen. "Now activating helmet brain-control devices." said Karen. "Huh? What?" said Squidward. A satellite went up on the Chum Bucket, causing the bucket helmets to start controlling their wearers. "All hail Plankton." chanted the helmet wearers, now under Plankton's control. Squidward's eyes widened. "What's going on here?" he asked, scared. "All hail Plankton." chanted the helmet wearers, who were now Plankton's slaves. Plankton put on a headset and gave his slaves a command. "Seize him, slaves!" he commanded. "All hail Plankton." chanted the slaves. Squidward got really scared and said "I'm getting outta here!". He ran to the door, but more slaves bursted in and cornered him. "All hail Plankton. All hail Plankton." chanted the slaves. Cornered, Squidward screamed in horror as Plankton's slaves captured him. Plankton laughed evilly. "Who can stop me now?! Who?!" he said.

Meanwhile, the adventurers were still traveling in the Patty Wagon. They were laughing at something Patrick has done. "Come on, Patrick, one more time" said Hime. "Okay" said Patrick. He did an impression of Victor by saying "We're on a baby hunt. And don't think we don't know how to _weed_ 'em out. ". The adventurers laughed. "Weed 'em out!" said SpongeBob. "What a jerk" said Patrick. They drove along a pile of skulls. "Whoa! The road's getting kinda bumpy here." said SpongeBob. "You know, guys, there's a lesson to be learned from all of this." said Patrick. "What's that, Patrick?" asked Yuko. "A bubble-blowing double baby doesn't belong out here in man's country." Patrick replied. "Yeah." said SpongeBob. Then he realized something. "Wait. Patrick and I blew that bubble. Doesn't that make us a bubble-blowing double baby?". The two best friends thought about it until Patrick spotted a free ice cream stand. "Hey look! Free ice cream!" Patrick pointed. "Oh, boy!" said SpongeBob. He stopped the car and ran to collect the ice cream. "I guess we could all take a break" said Megumi. So the girls followed SpongeBob. "How you doin'?" Patrick smiled to a skull, then did a double take. "Wait a minute...wait a minute". He then saw more skulls and called out as the sponge and mermaids went to the stand. "GUYS!". "Yeah?" SpongeBob and the girls asked the starfish. "Make mine a chocolate!" Patrick called back. "Got you covered." said Iona. "6 please" SpongeBob said to the old woman behind the stand. "Certainly. You kids enjoy." said the old woman. She took out a fake ice cream.

"Actually, we're adults, lady, but thanks" said SpongeBob. "Hey, Patrick, let's-". He then saw that his hand was stuck on the bowl, which the old woman was still holding. "You can let go now. I said, let go, please. What is this? What kind of old lady are you?" said SpongeBob, struggling. Suddenly, a huge frog fish came out of the ground, revealing that the old woman was its tongue. When the frog fish was about to eat SpongeBob, he broke lose and fell into the Patty Wagon. "Did you get the ice cream?" Patrick asked. The frog fish roared. "Girls, this could be a good time for you to transform now" SpongeBob told the girls. "Right!" said the girls. So they transformed into Pretty Cure and were ready to fish the fish frog. "You two step on it. We'll catch up" Cure Lovely told the sponge and starfish. "Right. Step on it, Patrick!" said SpongeBob. Patrick drove the Patty Wagon at top speed away from the frogfish, losing the wagon's flag in the process, as he and SpongeBob screamed. The girls began to punch and kick the frogfish as it pursued SpongeBob and Patrick. The two best friends were reaching the edge of a cliff so they had to jump off the Patty Wagon and let it fall into a deep trench. The Cures had the frogfish in a tough spot as it was beaten up by the punches and kicks. "Now's your chance, Lovely!" Cure Princess told Cure Lovely. "I'm on it!" replied Lovely. SpongeBob and Patrick looked to see what Lovely was going to do. Cure Lovely summoned her LovePreBrace by spinning around a couple of times and then she stopped. "Light of love become the holy power, LovePreBrace!" she shouted while spinning. She activated it by touching it, and by rotating the colors in it, she caused a small explosion, and then Cure Lovely hit it. Cure Lovely then rotates both of her arms, and in the end opening them, as a big heart appears in top of them. "Pretty Cure Pinky Love Shoot!" she shouted in the process. She then put the heart in front of her, and hit it by punching it, which then sealed the frogfish. "Love, return to the heavens!" Lovely shouted as the frogfish was purified.

"Nice on, Cure Lovely!" cheered SpongeBob. "Thanks, SpongeBob!" said Lovely. But then SpongeBob and Patrick were in disbelief. "Well, we lost our car again" SpongeBob frowned. "Never mind the car, where's the road?" Patrick asked. The last word echoed. "Road, road, road". The echo turned out to be Patrick repeating. "road, road, road, road, r-". "Enough" said Cure Fortune. "Sorry" said Patrick. "There's gotta be a way to get across this trench" said Cure Honey. "There's the road" said SpongeBob pointed as they looked down the trench nervously. "On the other side of this deep, dark... dangerous...". "Hazardous" said Patrick after seeing a fire shoot up. "Hazardous..." SpongeBob repeated nervously. "Monster-infested" Patrick added after he saw a tentacle. "Yeah, monster-infected" SpongeBob gulped as he shivered with fear. "Trench". "How about we carry you two as we fly across?" Lovely suggested. "You can do that?" Patrick asked. "Sure we can. After all, it's one way to get across" said Princess. "You guys are doing great!" a familiar voice called out. The voice belonged to Mindy who was seen riding a coach with Ribbon and Glasan driven by seahorses. "Mindy!" said Cure Honey. "Ribbon and Glasan too! What are you all doing here?" asked Fortune. "The fairies and I just wanted to congratulate you guys on making it this far. Also, there's something you all need to know" Mindy replied. "What?" asked all the adventurers. "You're the only ones who can get the crown-desu wa" said Ribbon. "What do you mean, the only ones left?" asked SpongeBob. "Things have gotten a lot worse since you left Bikini Bottom." said Mindy. She pulled out a magical clam, which opens up revealing Bikini Bottom now. "Or should I say, Planktopolis.". "All hail Plankton" chanted the slaves. Plankton was holding a whip. "No resting! This monument celebrating my glory isn't gonna build itself. Move faster!" he ordered the slaves. "Oh, my gosh! Patrick, look! Plankton's turned everyone we know into slaves." SpongeBob looked in horror as he saw several figures he knew back home such as Squidward, Sandy, Mrs. Puff, and even Gary. "Can't your father do something?" asked Princess. "My father's too distracted by his bald spot to do anything." Mindy replied as she showed King Neptune with the squire as he had a hair growing spray, which failed from the king's impatience and the hair grew in his eye sockets.

Mindy closed the magic clam and said "So you see, the fate of Bikini Bottom rests in your hands." "Don't worry, Mindy. As soon as we get the crown, we'll save Bikini Bottom. Right guys?" said Lovely. "Right!" replied the adventurers. "Good luck, guys. We know you'll save everyone" said Mindy. She left in the coach. "Okay, so Princess, you carry Patrick and I'll carry SpongeBob" said Lovely. "Can do!" said Princess, giving Lovely a thumbs up. The adventurers faced the trench. SpongeBob stood in front of Lovely and Patrick stood in front of Princess. The Cures got a good grip onto the two best friends. "You guys ready?" asked Lovely. "We're ready, Lovely" SpongeBob replied. "Okay. Hold on tight guys" said Lovely. She and Princess flew into the air and flew across the trench with Honey and Fortune following them. When they made it across, Lovely and Princess let go of SpongeBob and Patrick. "Thanks girls" said Patrick. Then SpongeBob saw a sign. "'Shell City dead ahead!'". "We did it, guys! We should be in Shell City before we know it!".

But before the adventurers could take any steps, they were interrupted by Dennis. He cracked his knuckles and said darkly "Finally. I got you right where I want you.". "Who are you?" asked Honey. "Name's Dennis. I've been hired to exterminate you." Dennis replied. "You're gonna exterminate us?" SpongeBob asked. Then he and Patrick laughed. "Listen, junior, you caught me and my friends here in a good mood today, so I'm gonna let you off with a warning. Step aside, and you won't have to feel the awesome wrath of Pretty Cure" SpongeBob smirked smugly. "All right. Enough gab." said Dennis. "What do you want, anyway?" asked Fortune. "Plankton was very specific" said Dennis. "Plankton?" asked SpongeBob. "For some reason, he wanted me to step on you all" Dennis explained. "Step on us?" Patrick asked. "Yeah! That way you'll never find out that he stole the crown!" said Dennis. "You do realize that you just revealed who really stole King Neptune's crown, right?" asked Fortune. "Uhhh...perhaps I've said too much." Dennis replied, slightly nervous at first, then he raised his boot high over them to squash them. "That's a big boot!" said Patrick. "Don't worry. This will only hurt a lot!" said Dennis. Just as the Cures were about to start fighting Dennis, a big boot came down and stepped on Dennis right there and then. "Bigger boot!" said Patrick before he started to run away. SpongeBob stopped him. "Wait, Pat. This bigger boot saved our lives." he told him. "Thank you, stranger!" smiled SpongeBob and Patrick. Their savior didn't respond to them, however. "Uhh... Stranger?" asked SpongeBob. The figure was a scuba diver and he looked rather aggressive and hostile towards the sea creatures below him. "It's the Cyclops!" yelled SpongeBob, scared. "We're on it!" said the Cures. They charged to the cyclops, but he grabbed them along with SpongeBob and Patrick. He took them away somewhere.


	6. Shell City & Returning to Bikini Bottom

Megumi and the girls woke up on a beach. They were also back in their normal human size. "Is everyone alright?" asked Megumi. "Yeah" said Hime, Yuko and Iona. "But we're back into our normal selves. We gotta find Shell City and get the crown" said Iona. "But we don't even know where it is" said Hime. "Look!" Yuko pointed to a gift shop on the docks that said 'Shell City' on the front door. "Before we go in, let's transform. The cyclops might attack us" said Megumi. "Right!" said Hime, Yuko and Iona. So the girls transformed and went into the gift shop. They poked their heads into the store and found the crown for sale. "There's the crown" said Cure Princess. Cure Honey gasped and said "I found SpongeBob and Patrick!". The sponge and starfish were underneath a lamp and had dried up from the heat. They were now dead. Cure Fortune saw a tear drop in the shape of a heart that started to move to an outlet. It reached the outlet and the outlet let out smoke, causing the sprinklers to turn on. Water dropped and SpongeBob and Patrick were instantly brought back to life. "Hey, we're alive!" SpongeBob cheered.

Cure Lovely then grabbed the crown. All the other sea creatures came back to life after SpongeBob and Patrick. "How did you guys get so big?" asked Patrick. "When we got on shore, we must've returned to our original size" replied Princess. "Guys, we got company" said Honey. She was referring to the cyclops as he appeared in the same size as the Pretty Cures. "Instead of fighting the cyclops, let's leave it to the sea creatures" said Fortune. A lobster tapped on the Cyclops' shoulder. The lobster then pulled out google eyes and a tube of glue. "Uh oh" the Cyclops mumbled with misfortune. Then the lobster sprayed glue into the Cyclops' eye. The Cyclops fell over as the sea creatures began to attack him. The mariachi fish band that was there shrugged and played, while all the Shell City sea creatures continued to beat up the Cyclops, while SpongeBob, Patrick and the Cures escaped. "Come on, team! Let's get the crown back to Bikini Bottom" said Lovely. "Patrick, do you still have that bag of winds?" SpongeBob asked his best friend. "I sure do" Patrick replied. He turned around to show a huge lump in his butt. The two laughed. "Here you go" Patrick pulled out the bag. SpongeBob stared at the lump, wide-eyed. "What?" asked Patrick. "Nothing, nothing... Okay, let's go over the instructions." said SpongeBob. He read the paper with the instructions on it. "Let's see, it says here, "Step one: Point bag away from home."". "OK." Patrick pointed the bag at Shell City. ""Step two: Plant feet firmly on ground."" SpongeBob read. "Right!" said Patrick, planting his feet in the sand. ""Step three: Remove string from bag releasing the winds"" SpongeBob read. "Check." Patrick said, then removed the string and the bag zipped right out of his hands. "Now look what you've done, Patrick!" yelled Fortune. "I was bad, I'm sorry! Please, bag. I'm sorry, I just thought... It was a mistake!" Patrick wailed. "Oh, no. How will we ever get back to Bikini Bottom now?" asked SpongeBob. "I can take you there" said a male voice. The male voice was from David Hasselhoff who ran towards the adventurers. "Who are you?" asked SpongeBob. "I'm David Hasselhoff" replied David. "Hooray!" cheered the adventurers. "So where's your boat?" SpongeBob asked. "Boat?" David replied before laughing.

The next scene showed SpongeBob and Patrick riding toward Bikini Bottom on Hasselhoff. The Cures flew alongside them. "Go, Hasselhoff!" cheered SpongeBob. "Next stop, Bikini Bottom!" said Cure Lovely. In Bikini Bottom, Plankton walked into the Krusty Krab 2. "Well, Krabs, you know what today is?" he asked the frozen Mr. Krabs. Plankton looked at a calendar and the date was March 13. "Sorry about this calendar.". He changed it and the date was March 14. "March 14. Wait, that's not right. It should say "The day that Krabs fries!". Plankton laughed evilly. He looked out the window and saw Neptune, Mindy, Ribbon and Glasan arrive. "Guess who's here." Plankton said to Mr. Krabs. Above the ocean, Hasselhoff was now gliding like a motor boat. "Hooray for Hasselhoff! Nothing can stop us now" cheered Cure Princess. "Unidentified object off the hindquarters." said Patrick. "It looks like..." SpongeBob looked, then saw a boot emerge from the ocean. "Bigger Boot. But how?". The boot stopped behind Hasselhoff's foot. From the bottom was a green, smudged smear. From it, Dennis emerged with his sunglasses smashed, his clothes tattered and his teeth jagged. "Ah! Dennis!" SpongeBob called out. "Did you miss me?" Dennis asked. "We'll take care of him, guys" Lovely said to SpongeBob and Patrick.

The squire played his drum as King Neptune, Mindy, Ribbon and Glasan entered the Krusty Krab. "This is the best seat in the house" Plankton smirked as he sat in a lawn chair with a box of popcorn. "All right, Neptune, let's get it on!". "Eugene Krabs, your six-day reprieve is up! And it is time for you to die!" Neptune said to the crab fiercely. "Please, I didn't do it!" Mr. Krabs cried out as he shivered and sweated ice cubes. "There is nothing else I can do." said Neptune. "You could give SpongeBob, Patrick and the others a little more time" said Mindy. "Yeah!" agreed Ribbon and Glasan. "Except give SpongeBob and Patrick a little more ti-ti-ti-What?" said Neptune before storming over to his daughter and the fairies. "Girls! Will you butt out? I won't have any of you stalling this execution!". 'Stalling? We're not stalling anything" said Mindy. "Yes, you are" Neptune replied. "No we're not-desu wa" Ribbon defended. "Yes, you are. You're doing it right now." said Neptune. "Stalling?" asked Mindy and the fairies. "Yes" Neptune replied impatiently. "Stalling?". "Stalling!". "Stalling?". "Stalling!". "Oh, boy" Plankton sighed as he could already tell that this might take a while.

Back above the ocean..."Now, where were we?" Dennis asked as he removed his damaged sunglasses. "You were about to leave us alone" Princess said before she grabbed Dennis like a toy since she was now her normal size. SpongeBob and Patrick were a little nervous, but they watched. Then Princess threw Dennis straight into space due to her strength. "Doesn't look like we'll be seeing him anytime soon" Princess smirked. "Good job, Princess!" said Honey. "David, you take care of SpongeBob and Patrick. The girls and I are going ahead" said Lovely. "Got it" said David. As the Cures flew, they shrunk down to small size when they reached an island, telling them they were close to Bikini Bottom. They dove into the water fast and quickly flew down to the Krusty Krab where Mindy, Ribbon and Glasan were outside. "Mindy, what's going on?" asked Fortune. "My dad locked us out so he can get rid of Mr. Krabs. Where are SpongeBob and Patrick?" said Mindy. "They are coming" said Honey. Before Neptune could fry Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob and Patrick crashed into the Krusty Krab and the crown blocked the ray, and it blasted up to the surface.


	7. Goofy Goober Rock and Goodbye

"Hooray! We made it!" SpongeBob cheered. "We made it!" cheered Patrick. "My crown! My beautiful crown!" Neptune said happy. He picked up his crown and began kissing it. Mindy, the Cures and fairies went inside. "SpongeBob? Patrick?" said Mindy. "We did it, guys!" Cure Lovely said to the sponge and starfish. "Oh, I knew you all could do it!" Mindy hugged her new friends. The Cures smiled. Plankton started clapping slowly. Everyone looked over to him as he had a rather smug smirk on his face. "Oh, yes. Well done, SpongeBoob and friends" Plankton sarcastically said to them. "Sorry to rain on your parade, Plankton." SpongeBob sarcastically said to Plankton. "Oh, don't worry about me. My parade shall be quite dry under my umbrella!" Plankton replied before he pulled on a cord that was hanging above him. "Umbrellaaaaaaaa?" everyone asked as they turned to Neptune who was still kissing his crown. The door on the ceiling that said, King Size, opened up and a helmet fell out. It landed on Neptune's head and he struggled to get it off. "Daddy, now!" Mindy yelped. "Daddy, yes!" Plankton mocked as he took out a remote control and pressed it. Neptune stopped struggling as he was now enslaved by Plankton. "All hail Plankton" he chanted. SpongeBob, Patrick, Mindy, Ribbon and Glasan screamed. The Cures were in fighting positions as the enslaved citizens of Bikini Bottom broke into the Krusty Krab, all saying the same three words. The Cures backed their friends up against the wall and Neptune lit his trident.

"SpongeBob, what happened?" asked Patrick. "Plankton cheated" SpongeBob replied. "Cheated? Hold on there, Baldy" Plankton responded, then told Neptune to hold his trident away, then approached the sponge. "Oh, grow up. What, you think this is a game of kickball on the playground? You never had a chance to defeat me, fool! Especially with those freaky new friends of yours! And you know why?" Plankton said to SpongeBob. "Because you cheated?" SpongeBob asked. Plankton's eye widened, then he gave them all an evil look. "No, not because I cheated! Because I'm an evil genius. And you're just a kid. A stupid kid!" he said. He and his slaves laughed. "I guess you're right, Plankton. I am just a kid." SpongeBob replied. "Of course I'm right. Okay, Neptune, time to kill." Plankton said before getting interrupted. "And you know, I've been through a lot in the past six days, five minutes, twenty-seven-and-a-half seconds. And if I've learned anything during that time, It's that you are who you are." SpongeBob continued. "That's right. Okay, Neptune-" Plankton tried again. "And no amount of protection," SpongeBob said as he looked to the Cures. "Or managerial promotion," he then looked to the frozen Mr. Krabs. "Or some other third thing... can make me anything more than what I really am inside: A kid.". "That's great. Now get back over to your friends against the wall" said Plankton. "But that's okay!" SpongeBob suddenly got hold of a microphone. "What? What's going on?" Plankton asked as he noticed. "Because I did what everyone said a kid couldn't do. I made it to Shell City, and I beat the Cyclops, and I rode the Hasselhoff, and I brought the crown back." SpongeBob continued. "All right, we get the point." Plankton tried to stop him. "So yeah, I'm a kid" SpongeBob continued as smoke started to surrounded the floor with a spotlight on the talking sponge. "And I'm also a goofball. And a wing nut. And a Knucklehead McSpazatron!". Plankton coughed from the smoke. "What's going on here?". "But most of all, I'm..." SpongeBob went on. "Okay, settle down. Take it easy." Plankton said to him. "I'm...I'm..." SpongeBob bent down slightly. "What the scallop?!" Plankton flipped out. "I'm a Goofy Goober! Rock!" SpongeBob yelled out like a rockstar. Plankton flung into the wall. SpongeBob sang while the others watched him.

SpongeBob:  
You're a Goofy Goober! Rock!  
We're all Goofy Goobers! Rock!  
Goofy, goofy, goober, goober!

Put your toys away.  
Well, all I gotta say when you tell me not to play, I say no way.  
No!  
No, no freaking way!

I'm a kid, you say, when you say I'm a kid I say, say it again and then I say thanks.  
Thanks!  
Thank you very much!

So if you're thinking that you'd like to be like me, go ahead and try.  
The kid inside will set you free!  
I'm a Goofy Goober! Rock!

Plankton recovered from being flung into the wall. "What's happening?" he asked. He then saw SpongeBob dancing. "His dance moves are impressive, but I'm in control." Plankton said as he put on his headset. "Seize him!" he told the slaves. The slaves moved in and crowded around SpongeBob. A few seconds later, SpongeBob bursted out in a wizard outfit, playing an electric guitar. He slowly went up while Plankton and Mr. Krabs looked at him ascend. "Whoo!" Patrick cheered. "Rock on, SpongeBob!" Lovely cheered. "Go SpongeBob!" Princess cheered. As SpongeBob played the electric guitar, its head stock lit up and a laser beam blasted out and destroyed a slave's helmet. "I'm free. I've been freed!" said the fish. "What?" said Plankton. SpongeBob zapped three more helmets off. "No!" yelled Plankton. SpongeBob twirled into action, zapping even more helmets off. "My precious helmets!" Plankton wailed out. SpongeBob zapped Squidward, Mrs. Puff, Sandy and Gary's helmets off. Then he blasted the antenna, zapping all the helmets and freeing everybody. "His chops are too righteous! The helmets can't handle this level of rock 'n' roll!" Plankton yelled as he was losing the battle now. "Karen, do something!...Karen?" Plankton then looked to see his computer wife crowd-surfing. Then he got really mad. "All right, that's the last straw! Neptune, I command you to-". SpongeBob zapped Neptune's helmet and Mindy handed her father his crown. "Here you go, Daddy" Mindy smiled. "I better get outta here." said Plankton. He ran to the door, but a crowd of freed fish bursted in. "Look, it's the wizard who saved us!" said one of the fish. "Out of my way, fools!" Plankton glared at the crowd. The freed fish ignored him and rushed to see SpongeBob while stomping over Plankton in the process. "That's gotta hurt" Princess smirked. "Couldn't have said it better myself" Cure Fortune smirked.

The Cures turned back into their normal selves and after a while, Plankton was flatted like a pancake with a bunch of shoe prints implanted into his body. The authorities came to Plankton away to prison. "Come on, I was just kidding. Come on, you guys knew that, didn't you? With the helmets and the big monuments...Wasn't that hilarious, everybody?" he smiled nervously. He was then put into a cage inside a police car and it rode away with him. "I will destroy all of you!" he yelled. "Plankton is gone for now. But he'll be back" said Iona. "So true" said Yuko. "Well, Mindy, I have to admit, you were right. Your compassion for these sea creatures proved a most admirable trait. Without it, I would have never again seen my beloved crown. I think you're going to make a fine ruler of the sea one day. Now, let's go home." Neptune smiled to his daughter. Before they could leave, Mindy reminded him about Mr. Krabs so Neptune unfroze him. After Neptune apologized to Mr. Krabs, the crab gave the manager job to SpongeBob. The girls were happy for him and they started to glow. Ribbon and Glasan started to glow too. So Megumi told everyone that this was all a dream to her and her friends. "So that's what's been going on? No wonder you're not from Bikini Bottom" said Mindy. "It's true. We're glowing because we are waking up so we have to say our goodbyes" said Yuko. "Goodbye?" asked SpongeBob. He was a bit teary-eyed. "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll see you all again in future dreams" said Megumi. She walked over to the sponge. "Megumi, I don't know if we ever would've made it back in time without you and your friends. You all really helped me and Patrick out" said SpongeBob. "It's the least we could do" said Megumi. "But I don't wanna say goodbye!" Patrick hugged Yuko. Yuko hugged him back and gently stroked him. "Everything will be, Patrick" she said. Mindy smiled to Hime and Iona. "Hime, Iona, it was wonderful having you two at the castle. I always knew that you all could get my dad's crown back" she said. "You are all welcome to visit me and my daughter anytime you'd like" said Neptune. "Thank you so much, Neptune!" Hime smiled. She and Iona hugged Mindy. "I'll never forget you girls" Mindy said, hugging them back. Yuko took out a piece of honey candy and gave it to Patrick. The starfish ate it and felt much better. "Man, that is good" he said. "I'm glad you like it" said Yuko. "I'm glad to have met you, Megumi" said SpongeBob. "I'm glad to have met you too, SpongeBob" said Megumi. The two shared a hug and they lost some tears during the hug. But they were happy tears. Ribbon and Glasan approached Mr. Krabs. "I can't thank your friends enough for saving me life. Although I'd hate to do this but whenever you all come to the Krusty Krab, everything is free of charge for you" he said. The fairies and the crab shared a hug. "I wish I could've gotten to know you all better" said Mr. Krabs. "You will next time we see you-desu wa" said Ribbon.

After their hugs, the girls and fairies started to glow more. They all stepped back and waved goodbye to their new friends. Then they glowed so bright, they disappeared. When the girls woke up, it was morning. "Man, that dream felt good" Hime stretched. "Sure did. I do hope we see them all again soon" said Yuko. "Don't worry. We will" said Iona. "Yeah. I couldn't think of any other dream that was better than this one" said Megumi.


End file.
